


Roses

by lillypad2104



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Mavin, Mentions of alcohol, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillypad2104/pseuds/lillypad2104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hurt Michael, badly.</p>
<p>Now, he wants to make up for it by getting Michael some flowers. It wasn't much but it would mean something.</p>
<p>But a wounding surprise awaits Gavin when he returns to their apartment the day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Gavin was truly sorry.

He never ever intended to hurt Michael. He wouldn’t even think about jeopardising what they had together.

He never _meant_ to kiss another guy. Gavin was drunk, he was delirious and didn’t have the ability to process what he was doing.

It was just all so… _sudden._

One minute Gavin was spinning out at the bar, ordering drink after drink. They all tasted so damn good with their refreshing crispness and fruity aftertastes.

And then, he was pressing his lips against someone else’s. A _stranger._ It was wild. And a part of Gavin thought he actually enjoyed it.

The thrill of doing something risky, the passion he put into the kiss, the amount of alcohol he drank. Gavin knew he was a fool for doing it all.

Anyway, that was two nights ago.

When Gavin returned to his and Michael’s apartment in the later hours of the morning after, Michael was waiting for him.

Michael had a stern, yet solemn, look in his eyes. He was hurt.

Gavin didn’t know how, but word of what he did made its way back to Michael.

* * *

 

Gavin’s heart physically ached when thinking about the fight they had yesterday. As he traversed the store, the words stung the more he thought about them. It was distressing and greatly unwelcome.

\---

_“What were you doing last night, Gav?” Michael said, his tone reminiscent to that of a parent questioning a naughty child._

_“I was out with friends Michael, I told you that before I left.” Gavin replied, his were eyes averted and he was looking to the floor._

_Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Cut the shit, Gavin. What were you_ **_really_ ** _doing?” Michael squinted at Gavin, waiting for him to give up the false act._

_Gavin’s eyes diverted to the left. “I went out with friends to a bar, we had a couple of drinks then left.”_

_Michael shook his head and started pacing around the apartment._

_“I know what you did, Gavin.” He said, his voice low and serious._

_“What the bloody hell are you on about?” Gavin started to tug at the hairs on the back of his neck, he was petrified of what Michael was about to say._

_"So you don’t remember making out with a random fucking stranger then?” Michael shrieked, red in the face with anger._

_“That wasn’t my fault, Michael.” Gavin defended, doing a poor job of it._

_“Not your fault!” He shrieked again, “Then whose fucking fault is it?”_

_“I was drunk Michael.” Gavin said. He sat down, fed up of being interrogated. “Look, Michael, I was stupid and I’m sorry. Can’t we just drop the bloody thing?”_

_Michael was at a complete loss for words, he couldn’t believe Gavin had the fucking audacity._

_“You are un-fucking-believable Gavin.” Michael clenched his fists tightly. Michael’s face fell to a soft, melancholy expression. “Why are you hurting me like this?” Michael cringed at the shaky vulnerability in his voice._

_Gavin’s shoulders slumped down, and he continued to stare at the floor. He didn’t even know what he was feeling. Regret? Sadness? Shame?_

_Gavin just couldn’t tell. What he had done, it was unforgivable and he accepted that. Gavin knew he couldn’t change the past._

_But that didn’t mean he couldn’t change the future._

_“Gavin? Answer truthfully. Do you really love me?” Michael asked. His cheeks glistened, damp with tears and his throat was raw and painful._

_“Yes.” Gavin said bluntly, all expression gone from his person._

_“Then say it.”  Deep down, Michael knew Gavin did love him. He just wanted the reassurance from hearing it in person._

_Gavin tried to say it, he really did, but no matter how hard he tried nothing would come out._

_Michael attempted to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat. His love for Gavin was sincere and pure, emphasis on_ **_was._**

_He couldn’t keep that up, not after what Gavin had done to him._

_It was an absolute betrayal. A betrayal of their trust. A betrayal of their **love.**_

_“I - I think it’s best if you got a hotel room or something, Gav.” Michael desperately needed space from Gavin. He needed time to calm himself and question whether he could ever truly forgive Gavin._

_“Michael…” Gavin trailed off. His eyes began to water and his lip was quivering. Gavin didn’t know what to do without Michael._

_Michael was the purest thing in Gavin’s life, the only thing he loved more than life itself. And he lost it all in one drunken mistake._

_“I’ll see you around, Gavin.”  Michael sighed, sounding both defeated and destroyed._

_Gavin turned to face the door and placed one shaky hand on the doorknob. He blinked away his salty tears and took a deep breath in to steady himself._

_“I do love you Michael, really.” Gavin said, before turning the doorknob and leaving the apartment for the night._

_He’d be back in the morning, and hopefully by then Michael may be more willing to forgive him._

_Michael could never stay mad at Gavin for too long, no matter how hard he’d hurt him. Or so Gavin thought._

_It was a lot different this time around._

* * *

 

_Gavin was sat in a dingy motel room. The ceiling was damp and the room had a musty scent to it. This was awful._

_He let out a sigh. He had blown it with Michael._

_They had worked so hard to get together and it was all gone, just like that._

_Loving Michael would always be natural to Gavin, even after what had happened. His love for the other was too strong to ever stop._

_Gavin climbed into the rusted bed, it was only 1pm but he had nothing better to do. The frame looked brittle and it was probably on the verge of breaking._

_He replayed the argument in his head. Michael’s words struck fatal blows in Gavin’s heart. But Gavin knew this was all his fault, even if he had denied it previously._

_He knew it wouldn’t really mean much or make things better, but on his way back to the apartment in the morning he would buy Michael some flowers._ _To attempt to make amends._

_One small step at a time._

_\---_

Gavin scoured the convenience store for the perfect bunch of flowers. Beautiful pinks, blues, and whites sat in front of him. He eventually settled on a bouquet of red roses, mainly because they were the only flowers Gavin really knew.

He hoped Michael would like them. They were more of a symbol of apology. If Gavin couldn't verbally express his apology or love to Michael, then he could physically show him.

Gavin was now sat in a cab, nervously waiting to get back to the apartment.

He knew Michael wouldn’t really be glad to see him. It was tough for Gavin to brace himself for that. 

It was agonising for Gavin. He wanted to do nothing more than to be wrapped up in Michael's arms, with Michael telling him that everything was going to be okay.

The cab journey felt as if it lasted for eternity. Every red light they could've hit, they did. All Gavin wanted to do now was fix his relationship with Michael.

He couldn’t go on living if they hated each other. He wanted everything to be all right again.

When Gavin finally arrived at the apartment complex, he began to shake more than he ever had before. He couldn't keep his hands, or breathing, steady.

He was scared, but he didn’t want to admit it. Gavin could do this. He could be strong. Strong enough for Michael.

Gavin waited outside the door, calming himself and repeating over and over again that everything would be okay. It was  _Michael._ If Gavin loved Michael like he said he did, this would be easier than thought.

Reaching into his coat pocket, Gavin pulled out one of the two keys to the place - Michael had the other one. In hindsight they probably should have got more. Gavin smiled fondly to himself before remembering his true intentions.

He fumbled trying to get the key into the lock but he managed on the third attempt.

Gavin twisted the key in the door. It jammed after turning it a certain distance. _Must’ve turned it the wrong way_ Gavin thought to himself.  _What a bloody idiot._

He tried the other way, and the key didn’t budge at all. Gavin tried again. And again. Nothing.

After more attempts Gavin noticed that the key didn’t fit in the lock properly anymore. He desperately tried time after time. It wouldn’t work no matter what he did. 

He didn't know why his key would no longer unlock the door, but Michael knew.

Michael had the locks changed.

He really wanted to let Gavin remain in his life, but the Brit had hurt him too hard. Michael had brushed off the silly little things Gavin did before. This was too damaging to fully recover from.

This was a new level of hurt, for both Michael and Gavin.

Gavin guessed he wouldn’t be able to give Michael his roses after all.


End file.
